bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:66.67.132.80
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kazi22 (Talk) 20:05, 2 April 2009 Recent Updates I added the "jungle tribe" category to Tarduk and Gresh. I tried to make a thingy for the glatorian with 12 names in it... it didn't work. -- 13:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC)ExoPixelDrawer of Brickshelf (or I was, until we got a virus there and so I don't go on bshelf anymore) Firstly, Mata Nui is not considered a glatorian and does not belon in the Glatorian template. Secondly, about brickshelf, All the folders I make cannot be accessed by the public. They keep saying 'this folder is not yet public' do you know why that is? I ask because I don't think the brickshelf help methods are adequate. that's not quite what i meant-- i later figured out that I had to make a "Template:Glatorian" page. About Bshelf, I guess your stuff is "illegal" or they just don't like you. Usually, my comics would come up after a few weeks... 23:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) former ExoPixelDrawer A few weeks! Wow. It used to only take a day! How hard can it be to upload some pictures of Agori!? Thanks for the brickshelf but. I will now return to glaring at its homepage and shooting daggers from my eyes! :About Brickshelf, it usually takes a long time for me too, but the folders will eventually become public. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) What's your account? (I'm Matoro1 again!) As I said earlier, Exo-PixelDrawer. My old comics are dumb and I have't done much with my new comics..... 00:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Stupiditii, Toa of--HEY! STOP CHANGING MY SIG!!!I hate him... The "Zamor Launcher" page needed cleaning... -- 21:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I SHALL BUILD A PYRAMID IN MY HONOR! Hewe it is, Bwoss! .:|:. Can someone please help me? The "add category" button isn't working. 14:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly what happens when you try to edit a category? It just refreshes the page... 19:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Hi! I'm Offrip, Toa of Insurance. Every day someone's kanohi is broken. Gimme a hundred bucks and I'll put down the sledgehammer. I think i have to actually click "edit this page" first and then add a category. 20:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Hi! I'm Offrip, Toa of Insurance. Every day someone's kanohi is broken. Gimme a hundred bucks and I'll put down the sledgehammer. Ok, you type down the category. Are you clicking 'enter' after that? If you don't click enter then it won't make it a category. LegoDude is swearing on his userpage! Shouldn't he get demoted or something? 20:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Am i a rollbacker or something? Cause now i have an "undo" button on the "history" thingy. 23:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) p.s. the only reason i am editing this talk page is cause my IP changed and i want all my comments to be in the same place. :No, all users have undo buttons, rollback is another thing. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 08:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I see they got rid of my "Immoral Masks" category. I just thought it might be handy... 00:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC)